Legend of Zelda: The Lost Kingdom
by Starren Moonstone
Summary: Link is missing, and Hyrule has disappeared, along with Zelda. In modern day times, a boy who sees memories of someone else rises to the hero's challenge to save the world from darkness.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Legend

There is a legend of a hero all across the ages. He had always been there for the Kingdom of Hyrule, whenever it was in dire peril. This hero wore  
>garb of green and was the only one who could use the Master Sword to its full potential. He kept peace over the land of Hyrule. But darkness had<br>a hidden plan waiting to be put into action.

One dark night, after many years of peace from dark powers, darkness had gained all of its former strength and charged towards Hyrule castle to destroy the kingdom. The hero, though, was there to meet the darkness and fight it off once again. No one saw what happened during the battle.

When the sun came up the next day, signaling the end of the fight, the hero was nowhere to be found. The long reign of peace was over. An army from another kingdom far away came with hostel intentions. Hyrule's princess, Zelda, knew the kingdom would not survive a war. She sadly had to  
>surrendered the kingdom to the hostel enemy. But when the army of the enemy came marching in, the kingdom had disappeared. All that was left<br>were ruins of buildings. There were no people, no supplies, and no weapons.

No one knews exactly what happened to Hyrule. Some legends says the gods lifted it into the heavens, safe from harm. Others say it sank into the water. Most people believe that the people all left the kingdom, searching for a new home in another land. Great wars were fought between nations. All hope of regaining peace was almost gone. Almost, but not quite.

For centuries, people had been searching for the hero of the legends' reincarnated body. Every young boy, when they turned of age, was presented with a challenge that only the true hero could complete. None prevailed. Over time, people started giving up on finding the lost hero and eventually forgot all about him. History became legend, legend became myth; all relating to the Kingdom of Hyrule was lost in time. But not everyone forgot, and not everyone gave up. The search was still on, and that alone kept hope alive; hope that one day, peace would rule the Earth once again.

* * *

><p><strong>There is more to come. Please comment. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A Shield for Protection

Arthur could not help but feel that today was special. It actually was, for it was his birthday, but he felt that something was actually going to happen for once. He looked over his room; his eyes stopped when they reached his closet. Arthur frowned when he saw the green tunic hanging from a plastic hanger. 'That's right.' he thought, heading over to the outfit. 'I'm going to the convention today with my friends. And they forced me to wear this.' Arthur put the tunic to his chest. 'I'm going to look ridiculous.'

He changed into the tunic costume and looked at himself in the mirror. For a split second, he saw his image hold a sword and shield; wearing the tunic with pride. Arthur shook his head in disbelieve and looked again. He grimaced, 'I'm going to get so many stares. Oh, why did it have to be warm today?' Along with the green tunic was a black belt with a golden colored buckle, tan pants, brown shoes that looked like slippers, and a green hat. In Arthur's mind, that hat was the most ridiculous part of the whole costume. Surely, someone had to have made a mistake; there was no way a hat could have such a long top. It looked like one of those night caps people used to wear all the time in the 19th century, except the length was exaggerated by about ten times.

Arthur checked the time on the clock. 10:30, it read. He quickly got together his satchel that matched perfectly with his costume. It was already packed with the things he needed for the day.

Quietly, Arthur snuck through the apartment to the front door. He really did not want to deal with his sister, Aryll. He knew she would obsess about his costume; she loved old things like that. Thankfully he succeeded in making it out of the apartment without anyone seeing him.

But Aryll was smarter than her brother. She waited for him in the hall right outside the apartment door.

"Oh, wow! That looks really cool." she said.

"Thanks?" Arthur said, questioningly.

"But you do look kinda hot in it. What's it made of?"

Arthur did feel slightly warm in the costume, but did not think of it until Aryll mentioned it. "Don't know, wool maybe."

Anyway, I wanted to give you this." Aryll took out a painted piece of wood made in the shape of a shield. It was obvious a kid did it: the lines were not strait. On it was a triangle with three smaller, yellow triangles. The shield itself was the color blue.

"Thanks, Aryll. did you do this yourself?"

"No, grandma helped me with the design. Now your costume's almost complete."

"Almost?"

"Yea, you need to get a sword."

Arthur rolled his eyes. His friends told him the same thing. "I'll get one at the convention."

"Ok. Take lots of pictures for me." Aryll hugged he older brother.

"I will. See you when I get back."

Aryll waved goodbye as Arthur walked down the hall, heading for the elevator to bring him to the main level.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Arthur goes to the convention on a train and meets a girl dressed as Zelda (of course, no one in the story knows that)<strong>**Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A Sword in Hand

Arthur walked a few blocks to the train. He would have walked to the convention, but he did not want to be seen wearing his ridiculous costume. On the train, he noticed that most of the people in his train car were in costumes for the convention. The most noticeable was this blond girl in a pink dress witha sword in a sheath. The sword seemed out of place compared with her costume. She was staring out into space, not noticing anything around her; she seemed to be in deep thought. Arthur could not stop looking at her. She was beautiful... and familiar.

Suddenly an image flashed inside his head; a memory of a girl who also whore a pink dress and had blond hair. The moment passed as quickly as it came and Arthur noticed the girl staring at him. He smiled awkwardly then turned away. 'This has turned out to be one uncomfortable ride.' Arthur thought.

He looked outside the window to the wall of the tunnel. He liked trains; not obsessively, but liked looking at the pictures of them. Sometimes, when looking at the older trains, a flash of a memory of an old wooden train crosses his eyes. A train that had some mystic feeling about it. Along with the train is a spirit of some kind of princess.

'Why do I even get them.' Arthur constantly asked himself. For as long as he could remember, he had often gotten memories like these. He had no clue why he got these memories or who's they even were. Yet, he felt as if they belonged to him. Somehow, they seemed right, almost.

The train stopped and many people got off, including Arthur and the girl in the pink dress. "Hey!" Arthur called out to her.

She turned around in response. "What?"

"Uhh..." Arthur did not know what to say. He had no clue why he even wanted her attention in the first place. It was like instinct took control for one second. "Nice costume." he spluttered out, stumbling over the two words.

"Thanks. Yours is great too."

" Thanks. So, um, what's your name?"

"Lillian. Yours?"

"Arthur." He paused for a second. "Are you heading for the convention?"

"Yea. Are you?"

"That's the only reason I'm wearing this. Well, since we're heading to the same place, do you want to walk together?"

"Sure."

They walked up the steps to the ground above in silence. Then Lillian turned to Arthur and said, "Your costume needs a sword. It looks incomplete without one."

"My sister said the same thing. I'm going to get one at the convention, if there are any."

Lillian thought for a moment then said, "Here. Take this one." She took off her sword and sheath she was carrying and handed it to Arthur.

"You're giving this to me? We barely know each other."

"I know, yet, for some reason, I feel like I've met you before."

Arthur looked at Lillian, understanding completely what she meant. They continued walking to the convention. "Just out of curiosity, why were you carrying around a sword?"

"My father designed the costume for me. He said the sword was symbolic for something or other. I did tell him it didn't match with the costume at all, but he never listens."

"What did you want with it?"

"A bow and arrow. I got one and I was going to bring it."

"Your father didn't let you, though."

Lillian nodded. "He is a nice guy, he's just pushy sometimes."

Again they walked in silence. When they got to the convention, Arthur asked, "Are you meeting up with anyone?"

"My cousins. They are running one of the activities for the convention. But here." Lillian wrote something down and handed it to Arthur. "Call me." She smiled when she said the last bit. Arthur smiled too as Lillian walked inside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Arthur enters into a contest at the convention.<strong>

**Please comment.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or terms from Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Challenge

"Hey, Arthur! I didn't know you had a girlfriend. You shoulda told me." Arthur turned to see he two best friends, Saria and Mido.

"She's not my girlfriend. We were just in the same train car going to the same convention." Arthur said in defense.

"That's what you said about Ilia when you first started dating her. Speaking of which, where is she? I thought she was coming with you?" Mido said.

"We broke up a month ago. I haven't seen her since."

"Wonder who's fault that is?" Saria said dismissively.

"Alright, I missed a few of her cheer-leading tournaments. So what? I had told her weeks before I couldn't go."

Saria looked at Arthur carefully. "So you're saying its her fault?"

"What? No. I'm just saying she got mad that I wasn't at tournaments that I had already told her I couldn't come to because I was already busy."

"Come on, Saria. Let is go." Mido said, lightly punching Saria in the arm. "Just because Arthur here didn't go to stuff you were in doesn't mean he does that same with other people. Right, Arthy?" Mido turned to Arthur. Arthur agreed with Mido. Smart move on his part. Saria still was skeptical.

"Look, can we go inside? It's hot out here." Arthur pleaded.

"What are you talking about? It's relatively cool."

"Really? 'Cause I'm sweating." Arthur saw a flash of a memory about walking in a desert; it made him even hotter.

"Must be the material. I think the saleswoman said it was made of wool." Saria said.

"Great, but can we just go inside?"

"I don't know what you two are waiting for. Come on!" Mido was already at the door.

'How the hell did he get over there?' Arthur thought, following Mido inside. Mido's speed always amazed Arthur, along with everyone else.

Inside, there were tons of activities and market stalls. The whole place was packed. The three of them walked around for a while, looking at the items being sold and watching people complete the activities. After a few hours, they made it to the other side of the whole building. There was only one activity in the whole section and not many people were at it. "Hey, let's do this one. It's not that busy." Mido said excitedly.

"That's probably because it's really bad." Saria said.

"Why are you always such a pessimist?" Mido asked, anoied.

"Come on, Saria. It's probably not that busy because everyone else is in the front. It has happened before. Remember last year?" Arthur said, helping Mido out. He really wanted to see what it was about. It somehow sparked some feeling inside him and he wanted to know what it was.

Saria rolled her eyes, but agreed to come along. The activity itself was not in the large room, but in another room that was hidden from view. The person who seemed to be running the activity was an athletic man. His costume was of a swordsman. "Welcome, young adventures." He was saying, ushering the three friends around the door. There were two other people waiting and it seemed to Arthur that they had been waiting for a long time.

After about ten minutes, the swordsman gave up on getting people and hooped off the pedestal he stood on. "Hello, young people. My name is Byrne. The door before you leads into a true test of courage. There is a legend about a hero who is said to be the only one to ever complete this test. It is said that he had disappeared, never to be seen again. But one of you standing here might be this lost hero reborn. Will any of you take on the challenge?"

Most people left when Byrne finished his little speech, but Arthur stepped foward and said, "I will." This made Byrne happy at least.

"Fantastic! If you could step right up." He said excitedly pointing to the door. Arthur did so. "When you step inside, the door will close behind you. To get out, you have to complete the three challenges that wait for you. Good luck."

That door opened and Arthur stepped inside. Just as Byrne had said, the door immediately shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to post this up. My computer has had a virus for the past few months. <strong>

**Next up, Arthur goes through the first challenge that takes him up and away.**

**Please comment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Leaf of the Wind

Arthur walked into the room and the door behind him shut immediately with an ominous bang. He was plunged into complete darkness. It took him a few minutes to get his eyes adjusted to the new surrounding, but even then he could only see about a foot in front of him. 'Great, and I don't even have a flashlight,' he thought as he vainly peered into the darkness. He walked to the left of him and he rammed into a wall. 'Just my luck.' The wall felt mossy and a bit damp as if it had stood there for a thousand years.

A flash of a hallway entered Arthur's mind just like all of his other flashbacks. It looked almost new; there was no moss and there was light flooding the whole hallway. At the end there was a door. Arthur stood up, flet for the wall and started walking into the darkness. Soon enough, he felt a wooden doorin front of him. After a few seconds of searching for a door knob, he found a handle. He pushed on it and the door opened as if it was just newly oiled.

Light flooded into the hallway from the next room; it was so bright Arthur had to shut his eyes. He shuffled into the next room as his pupils adjusted like a camera lens. He found that the room he was standing in was almost five stories high, about half the size of the convention building. 'Maybe this is an optical illusion,' he thought looking around. There was only one other door in the room and it was on a ledge almost hitting the ceiling. In the center of the room lay a giant fan; the biggest one Arthur had ever seen.

'How am I supposed to get up there? I guess I could climb...but...' Arthur looked up and knew that was impossible. he had climbed rock walls before, but at least there was little plastic rocks sticking out of the wall and was only a few meters high. The wall that he was staring at right now was bare smooth and 5 stories high.

Arthur looked at the fan again. He blinked and saw it come to life. He blinked again and saw a lager seed creature with a violin. He blinked again and saw a white baton. Arthur shook his head and cleared it from the memories that kept invading his head. 'They aren't real,' he chided himself, though he did not mean it. He felt that he had seen this room before.

Arthur walked over to the middle of the fan and found that there was more to it. There was a handle in the center of it. He lifted it up to find two things: a red button and a giant leaf. Confused he picked up the leaf and pressed the red button. The fan started to move and it quickly generated fast winds. The winds forced Arthur to the edge of the fan. Not real sure of what he was doing, Arthur grabbed the other edge of the leaf and closed his eyes.

He expected to lose a foot in the blades, but he didn't feel any pain. Arthur slowly opened one eye to find himself floating on air. He looked up to see the giant leaf acting as a parachute. 'All right. A leaf parachute. Who knew?' he half joked. It's better than losing a leg.

Arthur looked for the door and steered the leaf in that direction. Once he was over the ledge, he left go of one side of the leaf and dropped down safely in front of the door. This door was painted an aqua color. Not knowing how to get back down and have his curiosity build up inside him, Arthur opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took so long to get this up. I'll try to get the next one up fairly soon. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5

Pool of Water

Arthur entered a small room where the only thing in it was a large pool in the middle. It was a dead end. 'Weird,' he thought as he headed to the edge of the pool. The water was as clear as glass, allowing Arthur to see a trapdoor at the bottom of the deep pool. He knew that he could never hold his breath for that long.

'So this is where it ends: in a pool room with a leaf parachute.' He sat down and looked around at the room. Arthur had to admit it was a cool room. The walls were made of blue stone that looked like moving water because of the reflection from the pool. One the walls were designs that looked close enough to Greek designs, but different enough not to be mistaken for Greek.

Arthur moved the leaf up and down, not really knowing what to do next. After the third time he waved it, he was caught by surprise; Arthur was pushed back by a wind force. He hit hard against the wall; his breath knocked out completely from his lungs. 'Whoa, what the hell was that?' Arthur thought looking at the strange leaf. He tried it again standing up. The wind created by the leaf was so strong that it pushed Arthur back a few inches. He looked at the pool and thought, 'If this thing can push me that far, maybe I can get to the door before I run out of air.' It was worth a shot.

Arthur stood at the edge of the pool and jumped, simultaneously waving the strange leaf and taking a huge breath of oxygen. The leaf sent him slamming into the water and even further. Once he could feel his speed was slowing down, Arthur opened his eyes and looked for the door. He was a foot away at most. He swam and reached out to the handle. His fingers curled around it. Arthur pulled as hard as he could, the door opened slowly. Water started seeping out.

When he fully opened the door, the force of the water rushing out forced Arthur with it. He hit hard on the floor of the room below. Water kept falling onto him, making Arthur losing whatever breath he had left and searching out for fresh oxygen. He finally pulled away from the rushing waterfall and was able to take a deep breath. His heart was beating fast from the stress of the past few seconds.

After all the water leaked out, Arthur walked over and picked up his leaf. He found out two things: 1 - the leaf was completely dry and 2 - there was a grapple hook next to it. Putting the leaf in his bag, Arthur took a closer look at the grapple hook. It was light and durable and almost brand new.

'All right, now what?' The room Arthur had landed in was large and square. There were no doors in this room; actually there was barely anything in the room except for a rope. Since there was nothing else to do, Arthur pulled the rope.

* * *

><p><strong>There is more to come. Please comment.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Lost Box

The hatch at the top of the room opened up and out came an ugly creature. It held a huge ax that took two hands to hold. It sniffed around a bit, then it saw Arthur and came charging toward him. Mentaly, Arthur was petrified. So, naturaly, instinct took over.

Arthur drew out his sword and slashed the monster. Of course, the monster started to come back, but this time, Arthur was ready for it. He stabbed it hard in the stomach. The creature fell lifeless to the floor.

'What is that?' Arthur thought as he walked away from the creature. His sword was stained with blood and Arthur dearly tried to pretend it was only jelly or a really thick juice.

The hatch opened and 3 more of these pig-like creatures fell. Arthur stood in a fighting position, waiting for the right moment to attack. The all came charging at him at the exact same moment, but Arthur did not hesitate to fight back this time; he knew what he was doing a slight bit more.

He slashed all three of them at once. Two of them stayed on the ground, but the third one came back up, grabbed his weapon, and came charging once again. One fatal stab later and he was back on the ground for good.

Arthur felt sick and he sat down on the wall. 'Please, let this be the end,' he silently prayed. Too bad 2 is not the magic number.

The hatch opened up a third time and an armored knight fell through. This guy had a sword and shield and seemed to know how to use them effectively. He also had a built like a giant compared to Arthur.

'Crap,' Arthur thought as the knight came charging for him. All he could see of the knight's face was the eyes and they completely paralyzed Arthur. So instinct took over once again. The knight swung his blade; Arthur avoided it, rolling to the side. He jumped up and swung his sword at the knight's vulnerable spot. The armor came off, clattering to the floor. Sadly, the knight took absolutly no damage and it was very pissed that his armor was taken off. The knight swung his large sword and sent Arthur flying across the room. Not only that, but a large cut formed from the sword across Arthur's chest. Blood leaked out and stained Arthur's clothes.

'What kind of game is this?' Arthur thought, just remembering that this was all it was. Somehow, the whole game was getting out of hand; spinning out of control.

He stood up and got ready to defend himself, one hand clutching the sword while the other was holding his chest to prevent even more blood loss. The lost memories came on again. As the knight came charging, the scene changed into a place that looked as if it was inside a tree. Arthur lost control of his body. He felt himself jump and stab the knight in the head. It instantly fell dead.

Arthur hit the wall behind him to support himself. The pain from his wound was excruciating. He managed to put away his sword, leaving both hands free to be a bandage for his chest. The memories kept coming so quickly, he could not tell what they were anymore. The tidal wave of memories came to an eventual stop and Arthur looked again for a door just to get out of room. A wall seemed to have disappeared and led a way out. Arthur quickly ran to it. He ran down a hallway that led to a door.

He opened it and entered a small room with a box on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Arthur took hold of the box and opened it. Inside were an array of items, mainly musical instruments: an ocarina, a pan flute, a baton, a whistle, and a small golden triangle. All of these objects were familiar. A soft tune, the pretty notes from the wistle, and graceful movements with the baton inhis hand came into his mind as memories.

Arthur closed his eyes; the memories became more and more painful inside his head. Face of people kept popping up and flying away. It made Arthur feel dissy. He closed the box and opened his eyes again. The memories stopped comeing into his mind. For a reason he did not consiously know, he slipped the box into his bag. Arthur looked around the room. There was another door to the left of him.

'If I have to go through another challenge...' Arthur thought as he opened the door. But he never finished his thought because he came to the large familiar convention room where he was greeted by Saria, Mido, Lillian, and Byrne.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end. There is more to come; much more. For now, please comment. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Darkness Rising

The pain from the wound came rushing back to Arthur's knowledge and he winced in pain. Byrne guided Arthur to a seat. Luckily no one was watching the scene. "What happened in there?" Saria asked Arthur.

"There was a knight and he cut me with his sword," Arthur winced.

"Let me see the wound," Byrne said. Arthur dropped his arms to reveal his bloodied shirt and the huge gash across his chest.

"Looks more than a cut mate," Mido said, smirking.

"I'll take you to the nurse's station. Let's get a towel first," Byrne grabbed a green towel to match Arthur's clothes and wrapped it around Arthur. Byrne giuded Arthur to the nurse's station, Lillian, Saria, and Mido following. But they were stopped by someone wearing a black cloak.

"Where are you going?" the mysterious person asked with a menacing undertone in his voice. Byrne paled slightly.

"I'm taking someone to the nurse's station," he said, pushing Arthur behind him. "I'll be back in about 10 mintues tops, and I'll get you set up for the game."

"No, I need to see you _now_."

"Lillian, take Arthur to the nurse's station. And whatever you do, don't go with anyone."

"Yes, Mom," Lillian said sarcastically.

"I mean it. This is important. I'll see you later." Byrne walked off with the stranger, his face paling every step of the way.

The small troop made their way through the crowd of people in costumes of kings, queens, knights, and magicians. Arthur noticed that they were being followed by people in black cloaks. 'Who are these people,' he kept thinking, slowing his pace out of a fear that he could not understand. Instinct was starting to take over again.

Lillian stopped; they were completely surrounded by the cloaked people. Arthur pulled out his sword and whispered in Lillian's ear, "Keep moving; if we stop now, we'll be easy targets."

Lillian nodded and she kept moving. The cloaked people let them move a little ways, making sure the small pack was in eye sight. The tension in the room slowly grew heavier and heavier until you could almost see it.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Arthur turned around to see a black cloaked person aiming an arrow at the group. "Get down!" Arthur yelled and the group took cover on the ground just in time to see the arrow narrowly miss them.

"Come on," Mido said, heading not for the nurse's station, but for the front doors. It was obvious that they could not stay there.

A fire alarm sounded out of no where and chaos reigned. People were running in all directions out of panic. The group was split up, leaving Lillian and Arthur together and alone. They ran for the exit; the chaos blocking them from view of their pursuers.

Once they were outside, they kept running up the street. Neither of them were entirely sure where to go, but they had to get as far away as they could from the blacked cloaked people. They turned a street corner, and a blacked cloaked person was there waiting for the duo with a sword. He blocked them from their path to safety and swung his sword. Arthur blocked it; a pained expression escaping from his mind through his face.

This person came again and again with the sword, skill coming through every stroke. Several times, the blade made contact with Arthur's skin; he barely was able to keep a cry of agony hidden. The swordsman eventually swung Arthur's sword out of his hand into the street. Arthur was completely defenseless, minus a useless shield. Although, the shield did keep the pair alive.

Each swing of the swordsman's sword chipped more and more of the wooden shield. It would not last for much longer.

Just as the pair thought it was over for them, a van pulled up and two pairs of hands pulled Arthur and Lillian in then drove off. The swordsman pulled out a gun and shot in the direction of the moving van in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>(insert dramatic music here) There is more to come. Please comment.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The Triforce of Courage

"Whoa, hey, relax. We're friends," said one of the captors who had wings on his arms. When Arthur and Lillian were pulled into the van, they put up a bit of a struggle to cooperate.

"Says who?" Lillian asked, her voice painted with a threatening tone.

"We do, 'cause we are. We know your cousins very well."

"So would any stalker," Lillian pointed out.

"True, but we also know about the triforce legend. Do you trust us now?"

"Triforce legend?" Arthur asked, looking at Lillian.

"You actually believe that story?" Lillian asked.

"I didn't say anything about believing it, but yes," the winged captor started taking off his wings, sitting cross legged on the floor of the van.

The second captor was a girl with a horse charm on her necklace. She slipped into the front seat next to the driver who also wore wings.

"But what's the legend?" Arthur asked again.

Lillian sighed annoyed, not at Arthur though. "It's this story my whole family lives upon as the truth. Supposedly, there was this great hero of this kingdom a long time ago. He was always there for the kingdom whenever it was in total dispare. But when the kingdom needed him to fight off what my father calls "the dark essence," he just disappeared. The kingdom fell not long after that."

"Is that what they told you, 'cause there's a lot more to the story than that," the first captor said.

Lillian and Arthur looked at him. "The triforce that blessed the land of the kingdom vanished the same day the Hero of Legend disappeared. Some say that the darkness took it when it stormed the castle town."

"Aye, I've heard that before."

"But at the same time the whole place was deserted. No supplies and no people. The two don't add up, agree?"

"But why do we care?" Lillian said, shaking her head. "It's only a legend anyway."

"It's become more than a legend lately," said the driver in a solemn voice.

Arthur poked his head to the front seating area. "So are you saying the guys in the black cloaks are that dark essence in the story?"

The driver nodded and added, "Keep your head down. Those men are looking for both you and Lillian."

Arthur did so, but asked, "Why?"

"They have reason to believe that both of you are some value to their quest."

"And are we?"

"Maybe. We'll see when we get you two to safety. In the meantime, Malon, can you see what you can do with Arthur's wounds?"

The girl with the horse charm nodded and slipped into the back of the van again. The boy who took off his wings slapped his forehead. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Komali. This is Malon, horse-expert extraordinaire. And the one who's driving is Quill."

Malon looked at Arthur's large gash and remarked, "I'm surprised you can still be conscious. It looks as if you lost a lot of blood."

"I might have, I don't remember really," Arthur said. He looked into Malon's eyes. He saw a flash of a horse that looked like the one on the girl's necklace. "Do you have a horse?"

Malon nodded. "Her name is Epona. She's tame, but can have a wild spirit sometimes. Especially now; recently she has been very restless in a way I have never seen her be before."

"It'd probably the darkness," Komali said.

"Maybe..." Malon did not seem convinced.

Arthur felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him after Malon was done covering up his wounds. He guessed that it was from all of the action of the day. He settled himself in one of the seats at the back of the van.

"So, Malon, are you on a farm?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, my father owns a ranch a few hours away from the city. It's really beautiful too; especially in the springtime when the flowers..."

Arthur did not hear the rest for he slipped out of consciousness like a light turning off.

* * *

><p>He found himself inside a ruined temple. It seemed to have stood for many long years and was just recently been destoried by something other than human hands. As he walked through, he could feel that he was being watched. He stopped right in front of an altar that somehow was spared from the recage. On he base of it was a symbol of a large triangle made of three smaller ones.<p>

"Hero of Legends," called out a voice that startled Arthur completely. "You have returned." There was no sign of the sorce of the voice.

"I think you might have the wrong person," Arthur said. "I'm not a hero. Just some regular kid."

"There is no mistake; you just do not remeber who you are."

"How do you know?"

"You wield the triforce of courage. Only the Hero of Legends can wield it."

Arthur looked down at his hand instictively to find a small golden triangle imprinted on his hand. "And what does it do?"

"Alone, it gives the wielder a courage he has never known before. But together with it's sisters, it has a power no longer known to any creature under the sun. But the darkness remembers it's fanastic power, and hunts for it."

"Is that why the black cloaked people are after me?"

There is no reply to that question. Instead, the voice said, "You must remember who you are, Hero of Legends. The world needs you once again."

* * *

><p><strong>There is more to come. Please comment and I'll keep on writing.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or terms from Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Before the Mountain

Arthur woke up slowly; his mind was still possessing the dream he had. He usually did not care much about dreams (since science said they did not mean much in life), but this one was different from the rest. It felt real, even though it could not be. There was something he had that gave a person courage. There were others too, and together had a great power that the darkness was looking for. He looked down at his right hand. The triangle in the dream was gone, or maybe it was never there in the first place.

Arthur looked around. He was still in the van with the rest of the sky was getting darker outside and the air around everyone was a bit drowsy, except for the driver. Malon was back in the front passenger's seat, her head slumped on her shoulders. Lillian had her knees to her chin, eyes open in awareness. Komali was on his headphones. He was the first one to notice Arthur was awake.

"Hey, so you finally decided to wake up. You totally missed out on a chase scene," he said, sitting next to Arthur.

"We were being chased?"

Komali nodded with excitement. "It was so totally cool. 'Course the girls were scared that we were going to captured and all that. Then Quill made all these confusing sharp turned to get the guys off our tail and we almost fell of a cliff, but there was a dirt road trail on the side that we went on and we saw the guy flying from the cliff down to the forest below."

"And where are we heading now?" Arthur asked, looking out of the window. The landscape was flat farmland.

"Home, at least what I've called home. From the look of things, we should be there soon. It's a really cool place. See the mountain ahead of us? That's where it is."

The mountain looked like an oppressing giant over the farmland below. The moon was visible from behind the mountain; it was a big, round, harvest moon.

"Komali, the triforce we were talking about earlier, are there separate parts to it?" Arthur asked.

"I heard Dad talking about that once. There are, I think, three parts. One was wisdom, one was power, and the last one was bravery, or courage. Something like that. Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought." Arthur said, looking out of the window again. 'So it wasn't just a dream,' he thought. There would have been no way he could have come up with that on his own.

About 15 minutes later, the van pulled up to the base of the mountain. By now, the only way for anyone to see is with an alternate light source from somewhere. For the first time, Arthur saw Quill face to face. Quill was taller than everyone he was traveling with including himself, but that was not the intimidating part. Quill had a naturally serious face that said, "Don't mess with me." Arthur made a mental note to follow the message on Quill's face.

The group entered a good sided cabin that was also at the base of the mountain. There were several of these all in a row. In this particular cabin, there was a small kitchen, two small dorm rooms, and a large open space used for whatever. "It's late. I suggest we turn in. Tomorrow, we'll go into the mountain. Girls, you two can go into the dorm on the right."

Lillian and (Malon) said goodnight and walked into the room Quill pointed out. The guys entered the left one. There were only four bunks and a window at the end of the box-like room. Komali took a top bunk relatively quickly. Quill took a bottom bunk of the other bed set and turned so that Arthur could not see his face. Arthur slipped into the other bottom bunk. He wasn't really tired, not enough to fall asleep on his own.

"Psst," whispered Komali. Arthur peeked from his bunk. Komali gestured for him to climb up. Not really knowing what else to do, Arthur accepted the invitation.

"Can't sleep then," Arthur asked quietly.

"Are you kidding, after the excitement of today? I have never had this much excitement in my life. So according to definition, this for me has been the best day ever."

Arthur had to smile; Komali just seemed to have the energy spand of a little kid. "But I do have to say one thing: you look concerned about something. You even had a serious face while you were sleeping; that's a rarity. What's up?"

"It's nothing. Just this dream I had..." Arthur's voice trailed off without meaning to.

"Something dealing with the triforce you were talking about earlier?"

"There was this voice that said that I had the triforce of courage. But I don't have anything like that."

Komali shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, Lillian was telling us about her cousin's challenge you went on. Did you know you were the first one in a few years?"

Arthur gave him a look. "Yeah, they've been having trouble getting people to do it," Komali continued. "I guess someone blabbed that the chalenge is impossible."

"I actually completed the challenge," Arthur said, somehow feeling a rising suspicion that the voice might be right about him being different.

"Seriously? Her cousin is always going on and on about how impossible the whole thing is. Did you get a prize? I hope it was something good."

Arthur pulled out the box. He opened it and showed the contents to Komali. "Nothing that good. Kind of a bummer since I now hear that it was an impossible task."

Komali didn't say anything, his eyes wide with surprise. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I think that voice in your dream was right," Komali turned the box around so that the contents faced Arthur. Komal) pointed to the yellow triangle. "That is a part of the triforce."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. I promise the next chapter will have more action. Until then, please comment.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Cave In

Arthur was still uneasy about what he found out last night as the group made their way to the mountain entrance. Komali kept going on and on about the adventures he had in the mountain. "And I caught a glimpse of the dragon who everyone says rules the mountain," Komali proudly stated.

"That's a lie. I was there with you. What you saw was Niko's scarf," Malon stated.

"No, after that, when we were heading back. I looked back and I saw a giant eye. I blinked and it was gone."

Malon rolled her eyes. "What is the dragon anyway?" Lillian asked.

"Legend goes, the dragon protected the people of the mountain from evil," Komali said. "The legends say 'He protected the the people of the air and raised them as his own.' But no one really knows what that's supposed to mean. Anyway, a lot of people say that he was killed when darkness invaded the kingdom. But none of the legends say anything about that so I think that it's not true."

'How many of these legends are there?' Arthur wondered mildly. Komali told him a few legends about the Hero of Legends the night before and he then too was wondering the same thing. It was as if every legend had something to say about the Hero of Legends.

At the base of the mountain was a large stone door, decorated by designs running all over it. In the middle was that triangle made of three smaller ones. Quill opened the door to a large room about the size of a football field plus the parking lot. It was huge to say the least. Without the cave ceiling about fifty feet up, Arthur could have sworn that it was just a town center. There was the hustle and bustle of people running back and forth delivering this and that, the merchants at thier stands, and the rest of the people just hanging out.

Arthur and Lillian looked around in awe as the group entered in. Arthur wondered, 'And people life in a place like this?' He wished that he could have seen a place like this before. Malon took Lillian over to a different section of the plaza. She had said before they set out that she was going to show Lillian the horses.

"Arthur, I would like to see you tonight over near the fountain. We have several things we need to discuss. For the time being, stay with Komali. And Komali." Quill didn't continue until he had Komali's full attention, "Don't go anywhere dangerous. You can do that tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Komali said and playfully saluted to Quill. "Come on, I've got a few people I'd like to show you to."

Komali lead the way over to an archway that led to a long dark passageway. In the archway was a small kid with a violin. "Hey, Makar!" Komali called as they got closer. The kid with the violin looked up and waved back when he noticed Kamali. "Arthur, this is Makar. And Makar, Arthur. He's going to be with us for a while."

Makar bowed before he shook Arthur's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Arthur," he said, smiling.

"Same," Arthur replied. He looked at the violin. It had decorations etched on it of vines and leaves. The bow was decorated in the same way. a memory flashed inside Arthur's head of another violin that was green. "You play violin?"

"Yea, Fado taught me a long time ago. He is a fantastic musician, and I still have a long time before I can reach his level," Makar said in a sheepish fashion.

"Can you play something?" Arthur asked, not really know why he was intrigued by this. He never really care for violin music.

Makar shook his head. "I don't think I can. I'm very bad at memorizing music and I can't play a single tune without my sheets of music."

"Say, Makar. Where's Medli?I'd thought she'd be here."

Makar started to blush red. "She said that she had mentoring duties for the next few weeks."

"You know, you're a bad lier. Now, come on, where is she?"

Makar didn't say anything, but just smiled. Komali turned around slowly and got walloped in the head by a bag. The person who was responsible was a girl about as old as Komali. She ran away as fast as she could, because soon enough Komali was right on her heels yelling, "What kind of hello was that?" Both Arthur and Makar were laughing.

"That would be Medli," said Makar after gaining control of his voice. "She wanted to surprise Komali, I guess. And so she asked me to wait for him to return."

Arthur looked down the passageway. "Where does that lead to?"

"I think a sanctuary of the lost kingdom. That's what I hear people have said. I've never been down there myself."

At that moment, there was a sound that came from above. Arthur and Makar looked up and saw a bunch of large rocks come plummeting down towards them. Without thinking, Arthur pushed Makar and himself to safety into the passageway. An instant later, the rocks landed on the ground with an ominous crash. The town boys were trapped inside the passageway.

Arthur got up and looked around. He expected the passageway to be completely dark, but there was a light at the end. "Come on, let's go see where it leads."

The two boys walked a long ways. The light came from a room were there was a pedestal. On top was a golden bracelet. The pedestal had something carved into it. Arthur could not read it for it was written in a different language.

Makar looked at the pedestal in awe. Arthur noticed. "What is it?" he asked, wondering if he was missing something.

"The etchings, it says that this bracelet was used by the Hero of Legends to make him stronger than anything living."

For an instant, the writing on the pedestal became clear to Arthur and he knew that what Makar said was true. But the moment past when Arthur blinked. "Maybe that is our way out of here."

"What?" Makar said in surprise. "That is something holy. we can't just take it off the pedestal."

Arthur looked around. "I don't see any traps to kill me."

"But isn't it the point of traps to be hidden?"

Arthur just shrugged. "We're going to die if we don't do anything either." He reached out and took the bracelet. Nothing happened.

"Come on, let's see if this old relic actually works," Arthur said heading out of the room.

The two of them walked back to where the entrance was blocked off. Arthur put on the bracelet and flexed his hands. He felt nothing change. 'Either this old thing doesn't work or it works so well I can't tell. Either way, here goes nothing,' he thought.

He pushed against the rock wall. At first, nothing happened. Then slowly, Arthur felt the rocks move from under his hands. At long last a way became clear for the two boys. Makar climbed through first. Arthur paused before following him. 'Should I put it back? After all, Makar said it was something holy.' Arthur looked at the relic. It seemed to want to stick with him, as if this old bracelet was waiting a long time just for him. 'Maybe later. This may come in handy.'

Once he got out of the passageway, he looked around. Some people noticed what happened, but everyone else was minding their own business, especially the merchants who were busy selling their wares. Makar looked at Arthur in a bit of awe. "That was incredible, what you did back there."

"It was mainly thi..."

Arthur was cut off by a voice he could not see. "Hey, puny human!"

"Uh oh," Makar shrunk in front of Arthur. Arthur turned.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, but there is still more to come. Until next time. :) Please comment until then.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda charcters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.**

**Long live Hyrule!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Bracelet of Strength

A guy about the size and look of a large bolder walked over to Arthur. Even though little Makar was shaking behind him and him really wanted to join him, Arthur stood his ground. For some reason, something inside him was forcing him to stand up.

The guy got into Arthur's face. He looked up and down Arthur's puny frame as if trying to figure out how this kid could break through a rock wall. After a while, the guy sneered and said, "You can't possibly have done that." The guy pointed at the hole in the middle of the wall.

Arthur would have said that he used the power of the bracelet, but something inside his head replayed, "Let's be square, though, lad: You can't tell anyone about those, 'specially Renado." Arthur looked at the guy and said, "Why?"

"Hell, you're puny. It takes muscle to even move a large rock, let alone a wall."

"Maybe I'm stronger than I look."

This made the bolder guy laugh. "If that's what you think, let's put it to the test. Follow me." He started walking away, then he turned at looked at Arthur as he said, "That is, if you're not scared."

Arthur followed the bolder guy, but something tugged his sleeve. "Don't do it," Makar said. "He'll pound you to a pulp."

"I'm not afraid of him," Arthur said and continued walking.

The bolder guy led him to an arena, similar to a boxing ring. There was a platform that rose a bit off the ground and there were no ropes on the boundaries; if someone fell off, they wouldn't get hurt too badly from the fall. The guy got up onto the platform and motioned Arthur to do the same.

"You do know how to wrestle, don't you?" the bolder guy asked.

Arthur was about to shake his head no, but then he realized that he did know how to wrestle, though he had never seen a wrestling match ever in his life. He found himself nodding his head.

"Alright then," called someone on a loud speaker. "Are you ready?" A large amount of people cheered and Arthur looked around. There was a huge crowd of people gathered around the arena. Arthur silently swallowed out of fear; he wasn't expecting something like this.

"Get ready!" The bolder guy got into a fighting position. Arthur did the same, trying not to shake his hands. Now he was starting to wish he had taken Makar's advice. Then a memory flashed though his head; another fight, similar to this one, only it looked as though he was actually fighting a living rock. There was also a heavier burden of the fight as well; if he lost, a lot of people were going to be lost forever. Arthur started to breathe easier and his courage started giving him strength.

"Get set!" Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he was confident and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Go!" shouted the guy on the loud speaker. A horn sounded and the fight began.

The bolder guy came charging for Arthur, but Arthur dodged out of the way just in time, slipping the bracelet on again as he did so. The bolder guy turned and Arthur charged at him. They began pushing against each other, trying to get the other out of the ring. Arthur could feel that the bolder guy was stronger than he was, so he let go. The bolder guy was confused for a second, which was long enough for Arthur to grab him around the waist and started pushing him off the arena. It didn't last though, because the bolder guy came to his senses very quickly and pushed Arthur away. Arthur immediately got to his feet again and dodged an attack from the bolder guy. Then he ran right shoulder first towards his opponent and started shoving him to the arena's edge. The bolder guy started pushing back and they were at a stalemate. Arthur started to sweat. 'Now what?' he thought. Then a thought occurred to him, 'Slap him.' At first, Arthur though that was the most ridiculous thing he could do, but then he realized he was right. So, using his front foot, he kicked the bolder guy in the face stunning him enough for Arthur to push him off the edge of the platform.

Arthur sighed and sat down as the crowd cheered. The bolder guy looked up at Arthur. "How the hell did you do that?"

Arthur thought about that for a second. Then he pulled off the bracelet and showed it to the bolder guy. The guy smiled. "I should have known. I was told once that I would be beaten by someone with that thing on. But even with that, it takes smarts to win a fight too. You're a good fighter."

"I wouldn't say that," Arthur said. "It was mainly just luck."

The bolder guy nodded, but looked incredulously at Arthur. "The name's Gongoron."

"Arthur," Arthur said, shaking Gongoron's hand. He had almost said another name, but he could remember what it was.

"Next time, you don't have to be so hard on the face, ok?"

Arthur looked at Gongoron's face and bit his lower lip; Gongoron's nose was bleeding.

"Hey, no big deal. I've been beaten worse by much stronger men."

Makar came running up to Arthur, along with Lillian and Komali. "Dude, that was awesome," Komali said, giving Arthur a high five.

Arthur simply shrugged.

Makar gave him a look. "Before the fight, right before, I saw something on your right hand glowing. What was that?"

Arthur looked down at his right hand. There was something etched into the skin; a triangle. Arthur tried to wipe it off, but to no avail; it only made his hand red.

Komali looked at the hand. "When did that show up?"

"Last night, I touched that triangle and it disappeared."

"So it must have gone into your hand."

Lillian looked down at her own hand, but didn't say anything. Arthur felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to find Quill.

"Arthur, Lillian, would you please follow me?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>There is more to come. I'm sorry it took a while for me to write this. The main computer in my house died and my school's computers block this site. I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter. Until next time, please comment. <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters or terms, Nintendo does. I just write about them.****

**Long Live Hyrule.**

Chapter 12

The Master Sword

Arthur and Lillian were sitting at a round table in the middle of a circular room. There was only one door; the rest of the wall was covered in stainglass that shone through. Arthur took a look at each of the pictures. Together, all of them told a story, one that Arthur found familiar. 'The hero of time,' he thought to himself.

Quill came in, alone. He sat down at the table and looked at the two occupants of the room. "I've been talking with the elders about the incredible feat you were able to pull off," he said, facing Arthur, "And they agree that you could be the Hero of Legend."

Arthur just blinked. He had no idea what to say. A part of him wanted to deny it, but based on everything that was happening, he felt he would be lying if he did.

"The elders have also been talking about you as well. They believe that you are the reborn spirit of Zelda. I'm sure you know who she is."

Lillian nodded, "My father told me all he knew about her, but it wasn't much. But he never said anything about…"

Quill pointed at her right hand. "When did you get that?"

Lillian instinctively drew her hand back. "Since when I was little. Dad said it was a birthmark."

Quill nodded, but did not continue on that subject.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Arthur asked.

"As long as the shadow lingers. It is looking for the pair of you. You don't want anyone else getting hurt, do you?"

The two kids shook their heads. Arthur thought about his sister and hoped she was ok. But something inside him said that she wasn't. He hoped he was wrong.

"But there is a reason the shadow is looking for us," Lillian stated.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it has already started that work. But for now, just know this is the safest place for you two."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up at the cavernous ceiling as he lay in bed. He felt something was terribly wrong; something he should know about. He looked at the triforce imprint on his hand. As he did so, it started glowing lightly. For some reason, it was a comfort to him; like he felt complete with it there.<p>

Somewhere in the room, a voice said, "Link?"

Arthur sat up. He recognized the voice. Not the memories that he kept remembering, just him. "Fi?" he asked.

There was no reply. Arthur got out of bed and followed where he thought the sound came from: the door.

"Fi?" he asked again. He remembered Fi, she was the spirit of one of the forgings of the master sword. She helped him in his adventures once. She said that they would one day meet again.

"This way," Fi said again.

He kept following the voice, into a tunnel and to a room where there was only a sword in a pedestal. He looked at the sword for a moment. He knew this was the master sword, one he wielded a long time ago Without a doubt, he knew exactly who he was and what he needed to do. He grabbed hold of the hilt and pulled the sword out.

A blue and purple spirit materialized next to him and with it, all his memories of the lives he once lived returned to him.

"Welcome back," Fi said.

Link smiled, "It is good to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't the ending I originally planned for this story, but I want to move on to other fanfictions and I wanted to complete this one. I do apologize for not really completing this one. I did this in a weird way that I won't do again. Meaning I will completely finish the story before I start uploading it. My next fanfiction is going to be with Rise of the Guardians.<strong>


End file.
